Many businesses have a need to track and report data relating to their services, either for internal reports, industry-specific regulations, or other accounting needs. Tracking software records large volumes of data pertaining to documents that are processed within an organization's workflow, such as which documents were printed for a customer, what information is included in the documents, and to which address the documents were sent. A print report may then summarize the collected data.
Current tracking software is limited in options for customizing the attributes which are tracked and reported. Most organizations simply track as many attributes as allowed in the tracking software. However, this method of data collection requires an inordinate amount of storage space and overcomplicates report generation for the user.